friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hastingss/Will they Really be there for you?
Hey y'all! Saw this on buzzfeed. Credits to Pablo Valdivia If "Friends" Were A Soap Opera- Will they really be there for you? Posted on June 11, 2015, at 5:46 1. "The One Where Phoebe Slaps a Bitch" 2. "The One With the Stolen Baby" 3. "The One Where Rachel Marries Ross' Dad While Pregnant With Ross' Baby" 4. "The One Where Monica Poisons Chandler With a Homemade Pie" 5. "The One Where Ross Finds Out Gunther Is the True Father of His Children" 6. "The One Where Rachel Blinds Ross With the Heel of Her Ralph Lauren Stiletto" 7. "The One Where Everyone Finds Out That Ross Is Actually an Evil Clone" 8. "The One With the Hostage Situation at Central Perk" 9. "The One Where Ugly Naked Guy Turns Out to Be Surprisingly Sexy" 10. "The One Where Everyone Forms a Powerful Organized Crime Ring" 11. "The One Where Joey Is Unnecessarily Shirtless for Half of the Episode" 12. "The One Where Monica Has Amnesia and Thinks Chandler Is an Intruder" 13. "The One With Monica's Secret Older Lover, Richard" 14. "The One Where Phoebe Falls Out of a Window and Kind of Survives" 15. "The One With Rachel's Dramatic Stare Down" 16. "The One Where a DNA Test Proves That Phoebe Is Joey's Biological Mother”  17. "The One Where Rachel Plans a Hostile Takeover of Ralph Lauren" 18. "The One Where Phoebe and a Smelly Cat Switch Personalities" 19. "The One Where Monica and Chandler Find Out on Their Wedding Day That They're Actually Related" 20. "The One Where Ross Violently Falls Down the Stairs While Pivoting" 21. "The One Where Phoebe Discovers That Ursula Is Actually Her Alternate Personality" 22. "The One Where Rachel Never Got Off the Plane Because It Crashed" 23. "The One Where Rachel Wakes Up From Her Coma a Decade Later" 24. "The One Where Thalía Replaces Jennifer Aniston Without Explanation" 25. "The One Where Joey Seduces Rachel's Mom to Get Control of Her Money" 26. "The One Where Joey (Again) Seduces His Landlord to Avoid Eviction" 27. "The One With the Never-Ending Sex Scene" 28. "The One Where Monica Fakes Her Own Death to Avoid Fun Bobby" 29. "The One Where Phoebe Sells Her Soul to the Devil" 30. "The One With the Exorcism of Phoebe Buffay" 31. "The One Where Chandler 'Accidentally' Stabs Himself Because That's What Monica Wants You to Believe" 32. "The One Where Rachel's Sister Reveals She Is Actually Her Mom" 33. "The One Where Rachel and Monica Throw Down at a Funeral" 34. "The One Where Chandler Has Monica Committed to an Insane Asylum" 35. "The One Where Ross is Given Two Days to Live But Is Then Cured by Experimental Treatment in Europe" 36. "The One Where Chandler Reveals He Moonlights as Miss Chanandler Bong" 37. "The One Where Monica Trusts Phoebe With One of Her Juiciest Secrets" 38. "The One Where Phoebe Tells Everyone Monica's Secret" NBC Category:Blog posts